Mortal kombat X Khronicles: Revelation
by Arterialaxe197
Summary: A baby is found and is said to be something out of the ordinary. Fifteen years later he discovers the truth of how he was found and distraught for his adoptive father's death. However he is found and recruited by Earthrealm's champion Johnny cage and starts to fall for his daughter. Will he learn the truths of his origins? Characters act abit OC here. Story on hold for now
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction I'm sorry if my English isn't very good but I will try my best. The prologue takes place right after shinnoks capture and the netherealm war while the first chapter takes place 15 years later**

Prologue :

A hooded figure appeared in the Dead Woods near the sky temple carrying a cloth with a baby wrapped inside of it.

The unknown figure placed the baby leaning against a tree. The loud cries of the baby echoed through the forest and thus the mysterious figure teleported away.

A Young man found the baby who was still crying of the feeling he was abandoned, out of sympathy he picked the baby up gently with his hands.

The man ventured throughout the woods with the baby in his arms as if it was his own son, He felt uneasy that someone would abandon a baby in such a sinister place.

The man had reached his home safely without being attacked from the dangers of the woods, he unwrapped the baby from the cloth as it was asleep from the warmth of the man.

As a gold ring dropped with a clear gem dropped out of the cloth as well as a note saying "This child is no ordinary being,the ring will guide him when he gets older. On his fiftheenth birthday he shall be given the ring, he will discover a path of his own."

The man decided to raise the child as his own, "His name shall be Markus"


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter begins from 15 years later of the prolouge . This chapter will show how Markus learns of his supernatural powers and the ring.**

Chapter 1: A new beginning

It was Markus' 15th birthday, He had grown up to become a young man of exceptional fighting skills and intelligence. He believe that his mother had died giving birth to him and that his father known as Bryan raised him in Japan by himself.

"Good morning Markus." a loud coarse voice said with love. His brown eyes opened slowly as he was still tired, his father often woke him up early so they could train in the mornings. "This birthday is the most important one yet and I will reveal to you a secret instead of training." Still tired and dazed Markus walked to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for today.

10 mins later he was all ready despite his brown hair had been wet by showering. He dressed in a casual green shirt and black shorts as there was no training today. He went downstairs to speak to his father. "Son the truth is that you were not born through a mother as I was never married I lied so that I could hide the truth that I found you in the woods not far away from here." Markus was shocked and his faced filledwith sadness and confusion which he rarely felt, he had lived a life with a caring man who was not his real father despite the true love for him. Upset with learning the news, Markus had started to cry and run up to his room locking his door trying to catch a clear picture on what he had just learned. His father was upset as well but he had to tell him somehow and someday. His father knocked on the door "I know this is hard to accept but what I say is true however I still love you like my own son" cried bryan. Cries could be heard from inside the room

An hour later Markus unlocked and opened the door to see a note and an odd ring on the floor. He picked up the note and read it "This child is no ordinary being,the ring will guide him when he gets older. On his fiftheenth birthday he shall be given the ring, he will discover a path of his own." Curious he put on the ring the gem which was initially colourless suddenly flashed bright of the colours green, red,blue and yellow. The gem suddenly faded into black and turned back to normal. Suprised and curious about what had happened he ran downstairs in search of his father only to be horrified. His fathers neck was snapped backwards as he was hit hard in the face by a mace. The wielder of the mace had an seemingly undead looking face "Ah foolish child come to join the chaos?" Markus was engulfed in rage and his ring turned black and a huge explosion followed destroying the whole house. The killer of his father was still alive only minorly damaged by the explosion. "Foolish child you know not how to wield the ring properly" He then swag the mace at Markus' torso bending his body unaturally. Much to Markus's surprise he snapped his body back to normal. Ready to avenge his fathers death he charged at the killer who had easily punched him back in the face knocking Markus unconscious . He then Summons a portal and leaves.

Markus awakes in a bed and he sees two figures watching over him, one male and one female. He recognizes the male as Johnny cage an actor and the man who saved earthrealm from the fallen elder God shinnok. The female was young about Markus' age and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Where am I?" Asked Markus "We found you lying amongst a destroyed house, my wife works for the special forces so you will be safe here" said Johnny " Umm hi there, I'm Cassandra but you can call me Cassie" spoke the blonde in a shy manner while blushing.


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter will focus more on Cassie developing a crush on Markus who slowly starts to feel the same way towards her, this chapter will have no fighting but will still involve the ring and its powers.**

 **Also Dr. MKXDemigodz yes the mother will be revealed in a later chapter as well as the biological father.**

 **Pls review,follow,favourite** **and give me some advice as I am new to this also thanks for those who favourite and follow the story it means really a lot to me :)**

 **Also note that Markus" presence will affect the canon storyline of the comic and the game"s story mode.**

Chapter 2: Love at first sight

At a mall nearby Johnny"s condo. "He's so cute" Cassie said to her bestfriend Jacqui who rolled her eyes in annoyance "Plus he's living in my house for safety, I'm so excited to hang out with him." Cassie excitedly said. "You do know that he was found in a rubble, what if he could be dangerous?" Said her bestfriend in concern for her "Oh shush Jacqui, how could someone that attractive be evil, he looks innocent to me" "Well just don't come crying to me if he does something to hurt you. "

An hour later at Johnny"s condo. Cassie comes home with Jacqui and sees Markus sitting in the corner looking rather sad as if he lost something important to him. Cassie was curious and wanted to cheer him up to perhaps gain his trust while Jacqui would just keep her distance between both of them. "Hey what's wrong, I'm sure you can trust me right?" She said as she sat down behind him. Markus turned towards her with tears in his eyes "Before my house was destroyed, I found out that my father was not my real father but he treated me like a real son." Cried Markus as he shed more tears."I got mad when I found out and because of this he is now dead as I was not there to save him from being killed by some mace wielding fiend." Seeing that he had been greatly affected by this she hugged him hoping that he would feel love and care from another person. Much to her surprise he had hugged her back as no one had ever tried to show him love ever since his adoptive fathers death, causing her to blush. The hugging lasted about a minute as Cassie let go and helped Markus off the floor."I think I know what will cheer you up, maybe one of my dad"s movies?" He gladly nodded as he stopped shedding tears. They went to the living room while Jacqui followed along without a word so that they could share their moment together despite feeling like the third wheel. Cassie opened a drawer next to the huge flat screen tv. "Ninja mime was terrible,I personally like dragon fist, that was a classic." She put the disc in the player and sat down on the couch, while Markus sat next to her while Jacqui was trying not to get involved sat on a different chair. Markus felt more relaxed now and thought to himself while watching the movie "Cassie seems nice I guess I made the right decision to trust her." Two hours later Cassie was asleep for 30 minutes while the movie went on and Jacqui had left. She rested her head on Markus" shoulder who didn't seem to mind her. She had a good rest and woke up blushing as she realized she fell asleep lying on him. "Oh crap, umm I'm sorry about that" she said as she ran to her father's room.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Asked her father who seemed to have a cut on his arm "Umm dad I think I like a boy." She said shyly. "Well he's probably not as good looking as me." Her old man said with confidence. "Anyways what is his name?" "Well it's ummm ... Markus." Her father's eyes opened in surprise "Markus as in that one living with us?" She nodded shyly while hoping her father would not stop her from liking him "Well he doesn't seem like a bad guy." said Johnny in a calmer voice now. "Well anyways he better not break your heart or I will break him." "Alright dad " said Cassie with a smile. Cassie exits the room with her father to go to the living room where Markus is. They entered as Markus was lying on the couch while the movie had turned and he looked at Cassie "Hey why did you leave earlier, you missed the ending." He said curiously. " Glad you enjoy my movies, at least some people still appreciate true entertainment."Johnny said with pride. "My supposed dad watched these with me, he was a big fan." He said with a sad look on his face. "Well I guess you can live with us now since you have nowhere to go." Cassie celebrated with joy that he is permanently living here. "Yay!" Suddenly Markus" ring turned green and shined green light at Johnny"s cut on his arm. Suddenly he was healed with no more cut on his arm. " Amazing,simply amazing"said Johnny,Cassie then hugged Markus and Johnny hugged them both. " How did that happen."said Markus,suddenly the ring faded clear again. " Well whatever it is it's amazing, think of all the people you could save." Said Cassie.

On Shang tsungs island "The child lives" said Havik. "I have enlisted your help to capture and bring him to me." He said to the red dragon general Mavado. "We will capture him, I believe he is also a target of the black dragon." Said the general " I will send my servant of chaos to follow you." Suddenly a black coated humanoid appeared out of the darkness with the appearance of swords stabbed in his back and a undead looking face much like Havik"s as well as his head snapped back and forth "We serve the Cleric lord Havik, we will track down the child and bring him to lord Havik. " said the minion of havik " I'm sure you will Kramus."

Markus was sleeping he was thinking of this new life he has now. "I think Cassie likes me and I think I feel the same but I wonder who am I? What is my origin? What else powers do the ring have?" He decided to stop thinking and sleep properly now.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I focused a lot on Markus and Cassie here mostly in Cassie's view. I decided to add Havik to this chapter to give some suspense in the story and also like I said Markus will be very important to the story as it is altered by him and the comic storyline as well as the game story mode will be influenced. Also at Havik"s section of the story we saw a debut of another of my characters who is a being manipulated by chaos also his name is an anagram so try figure it out , it's pretty easy ;P. Anyways be prepared for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I will enjoy writing it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review. Also if you wish to have your own characters made by you featured here please type the details in the review section. Details include backstory,powers, appearance and personality. If I find your characters interesting they will feature in the story in future chapters. This chapter will officially start the comic"s storyline with some story differences. This chapter will have a timeskip as well :). It begins 2 weeks between the last chapter.**

Chapter 3:Chaos arrives

At a remote fancy Japanese restaurant with a nearby waterfall.

"What could I get you two lovebirds." said the waiter. "We're not in a relationship,we're just friends." said Cassie who was blushing. "She's always been there for me when I had no one." Thought Markus in his mind. "I hope she still feels the same like I do." "So umm ladies choice first?" He said in a kindly. "Oh you're so kind." Cassie said in a sarcastic but fun manner. She is obviously much more confident about herself towards Markus. "I think we will have ummm...two of each of all the sushi in the store please." she said smiling as the waiter got shocked. Either ways he wrote that order down."Well I guess we will have enough to eat..." Said Markus."But how will we afford it?" "Dad's got it covered" Cassie said to reassure him. When the food arrived both of them ate like they have just tasted sushi in their whole life and left none remaining in sight.

Filled of food from this they went to the waterfall to relax with the beautiful view to enjoy with. "Um Cassie I think I need to tell you something" said Markus who's heart was beating heavily, the sentence had got Cassie nervous. "Omg maybe he likes me back." She thought in her mind. "I'm not sure about this but Cassandra Carlton Cage I think I love you, I hope you feel the same about me." He said with stutters in between words."If you do will you be my girlfriend?" Cassie stood there for a while to try and register what had just happened. Suddenly she grabbed his face and kissed him only to be returned with a kiss of his own." I will take that as a yes?" Said Markus. "I have been in love with you since I first met you,of course that's a yes Marky." She said , she then hugged him tightly and kissed him again and stopped. " Did I tell you you're so cute when you blush?" He said. This caused her to blush even more but not intentionally. "You're always cute and sexy to me" Cassie said shyly. They sat in front of the waterfall and held hands together. "This waterfall is even more beautiful with your reflection in it" Markus said. "Cassandra cage I love you." " I'm sure I love you more" she said. "We'll see in time, let's enjoy this day together."

2 years later one day before their two year anniversary in the dark alleys of California. A robber stole money from the bank and was hiding from the police in a dark alley. "I think I will be safe here." Suddenly a figure in a black hoodie appeared and punched him in the jaw. "Think again bitch." Said the person who revealed to be an older Markus who now spends his free time wandering the city for clues about his origin until Cassie came back from her high school everyday."You won't be getting away with the money you prick." he grabbed the sack of cash and suddenly a blast of dark energy burst from the ring and blasted the thief."Noooooooooo" shouted the thief as he disintegrated into dust. Markus suddenly felt a strange feeling as if he became engulfed in the dark energy and a weird monster appeared in front of him. It had swords stabbed into its back and a deformed undead face and a broken neck. "You will serve the lord Havik and become the new form of chaos itself." Suddenly the figure dissapeared seemingly was a hallucination to Markus who felt something familiar about the unknown monster he decided to head home "What in the world was all of that?" Said Markus who left the money at where the robber was killed.

At the Cage condo. Markus felt even more empowered when he reached home, he felt as if he wanted to fight and cause chaos. Cassie had been home early and was sparring with Jacqui earlier who had became best friends with Markus. "Hey babe." said Markus as he went to Cassie and stroked her hair. "Any plans for later?" "Umm I was planning to go to a fight club with you and Jacqui, interested?" She said and kissed him on the cheek "Sure beautiful, as long as you are there." He kissed her back then. His green Ray shined and healed Cassie and Jacqui of their injuries from sparring. " Raiden has been training you well I guess" said Jacqui with a smile. "Yeah I guess so." He wrapped his arms around Cassie for a warm hug. However he was feeling anger as he wanted to Cause chaos."Save it for the fight club, whatever you do do not hurt her." He thought to himself.

Outside the fight club. The three cut through the line to the bouncer. "You on the list?" he said as Cassie slipped him some cash. "Should be, Names cage, Cassie Cage." "This way Ms Cage and uh please tell your dad Rudy at Dom"s thinks ninja mime is an underated classic" "Well that was easy" said Markus with an evil smirk. "Ok that was cool." Said Jacqui. Inside there Cassie went to the toilet while Markus and Jacqui watched the fights only to see one fighter to do a fatality to the other. "Well this looks fun." Markus says. Cassie came back only for her and Jacqui to be grabbed by two guards. Markus aimed his ring at the one grabbing Cassie and a dark beam blasted at him disintegrating him into dust. He suddenly fainted and all the bouncers in the fight club grabbed him and tied him up. "Now that is dealt with, Cassie cage will fight or else her friends will die!" Announced the announcer."Let's hope she fights better than her dads acting." The crowd laughed and Cassie spoke to herself. "Haters gonna hate Cage,they want a show,give em one." "Bring it on starfuckers!" "I'm the best fighter here!" She shouted."Facing Cassie in the cage tonight with 21 wins,no losses, 13 flawless victories and 21 fatalities heressssss Frost!" The cyromancer appeared and was dressed in a usual MMA fighting gear. "Some Beverly Hills brat? This kill is gonna be all to easy." Frost easily takes Cassie down with a kick to the jaw which caused her to bleed, she was prepared to finish Cassie as she spoke. "Spoiled princess,only here cuz of your rich daddy fake fights." She said. "I'm an orphan. I earned my spot here in sweat and blood!" "I'd rather much be me right now" "You think I don't know about blood and sweat?" Cassie said as she headbutted Frost. She did a takedown and said "Hate to disappoint you Elsa,but like my rich daddy always says..." She locked Frost in a hold till she passed out "you can't fake a comeback." She finished and won the fight." Finish her!" The announcer said. "No" she replied "It's the only way out,ms cage" the announcer said as the crowed shouted to finish her. "She has no choice or else her friends are dead!" "Fine if i have to." She said " I'm sorry." She was about to execute her until the roof exploded and two figures with an axe and a sword started slaughtering the crowds there. Meanwhile Markus would wake up and break free from his ropes and ran towards the cage. Jacqui would get free and elbow the bouncer holding her and knocked him out with a punch and kick to the face. She stole his keys to unlock the cage. Cassie would drag Frost and Markus would then help drag Frost as they tried to escape. They stopped when they reached an alley and left her there "Damn this bitch is heavy."said Markus. "She's also freezing cold and possibly dead." "She's still breathing." Said Cassie. "So why'd we save this chick." Said Jacqui. "I guess I wanted to wipe almost killing her off my karmic shit list." Cassie said tiredly."I'm sorry we came here tonight,that was all fucked up." The two figures caught up and identified themselves as black dragon members Jarek and Tasia."Wow these three kids are the ones we're after." Said Jarek. "We have to capture them with no killing,Kano has plans for them." Said Tasia. Cassie,Jacqui and Markus ran with Jarek, Tasia and Erron Black chasing them until they reached a portal while Cassie snapped a selfie to leave a clue behind and they all jumped into it.

2 hours later at the destroyed fight club.

"General Blade we have identified that it is the black dragon members Jarek and Tasia accompanied by Erron Black of outworld as the kidnappers." Said one of the soldiers. "Kotal Kahn will pay for this." Said Sonya."Let's go rescue our princess!" Johnny exclaimed.

 **I hoped you enjoyed all of that. The next chapter will be coming soon as I like to update the story every 4 days. Also don't forget about submitting any OCs cause I will try to make him/her significant to a few chapters or so. Possibly become another main character in the future too. So anyways thanks for the support and everything so stay tuned for the fight in Outworld!**


End file.
